1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to tow apparatus, and particularly to tow apparatus installable on a vehicle such as small marine craft for such purposes as towing a water skier, for example.
2. Prior Art and Other Considerations
Perhaps the most common method for towing a water skier is the securing of a ski rope to the rear or stern of a marine craft. However, when a ski rope or any other towing structure is secured at the rear of motorized craft, i.e. aftward of the center of gravity of the craft, the force created by the skier upon start-up at least initially causes the bow of the craft to rise significantly out of the water. In such cases considerable time is often required for the craft to "plane out", making it more difficult for a skier to rise out of the water. Moreover, securing towing apparatus at the stern of the craft renders the craft less steerable and the direction of the craft somewhat influenced by the skier's movement as the skier skis from one side to the other.
In view of the foregoing, various prior art tow mechanisms have been secured forward of the stern of marine craft. According to some prior art tow devices, a vertical post or the like surmounted by a ring is mounted on a floor deck of a marine craft. The vertical post extends sufficiently high so that attachment of a ski rope to the ring gives a skier enhanced mobility. In some marine craft used to pull professional water skiers, the vertical post structure is permanently mounted on the floor deck of the craft. When not in use the permanently erect vertical post becomes an obstruction and greatly reduces usefulness of the neighboring floor deck areas. In this regard, the vertical post and associated support elements lessens the seating capacity and/or cargo storage space of the craft when the craft is employed for other uses.
Other vertical post-type ski tow structures are of a knock-down nature or can be temporarily erected by virtue of their connection to customized mounting members or the like which remain installed in the craft. Many of these temporarily erectable tow devices have doubtful structural stability when assembled. Moreover, disassembled devices of this type are prone to present significant safety hazards or, at best, are unsightly nusiances. In this respect, even when the vertical post is disassembled the mounting members significantly protrude above the floor deck or other surface to which they are installed. Passengers often trip over or stub their toe on protruding mounting members, especially when the passengers attempt to walk about in a craft which is moving or being rocked by waves. Articles of clothing, ski jackets and the like are especially prone to being snagged and even torn by protruding mounting members used for ski tow systems. The protruding mounting members reduce the amount of floor space available for conveniently storing other items such as picnic food containers, for example.
It is, therefore, an object of this invention to provide a selectively erectable tow mechanism for use with a moving vehicle.
An advantage of the present invention is the provision of a selectively erectable tow mechanism which, when not erected, does not significantly protrude beyond the interior surfaces of the craft.
Another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a selectively erectable tow mechanism which can be quickly assembled and disassembled.
A further advantage of the present invention is the provision of a selectively erectable tow mechanism which, when erected, has sound structural integrity.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is the provision of a relatively compact tow mechanism for a marine craft.